Deleted Scenes
by TwiHard24
Summary: This is a series of deleted scenes from all of my stories. Feel free to suggest any scenes or different point of views from any chapter! Read and review! xfunnyx


**Hello people! These are deleted scenes or different versions of chapters that didn't make it in any one of my stories:**

**-La Push Me Off A Cliff**

**-La Push'n And Love'n**

**-Camp Cullen**

**-Off Track**

**-What The Hell**

**-If You Can't Beat'em Join'em**

**-No Way**

**-Oh My Emmett**

**-Not Good Not Bad**

**-Gallagher Girls 3**

**-Thief Like Me**

**-A Christmas At The Lodge**

**-Fighting Flames**

**-Character Theme Songs According To Emmett**

**That's a lot of stories. Feel free to suggest some scenes you want-maybe something cute or funny you wanted to see happen or even a certain scene in a different point of view. Open to any suggestions no matter how ridiculous they may seem and if I use one of your ideas I'll pimp off one of your stories on the chapter! Woot! Woot!**

**Alright, this first one if for La Push Me Off A Cliff. It's a scene from Alex and Paul's honey moon-no lemons-that I thought would be funny to put in. Enjoy!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**In The Summertime-Mungo Jerry**

ALEX'S POINT OF VEIW

"Want to go to the beach?" I asked Paul after we ate breakfast. We've been in southern California for two days and we haven't even been to the beach yet. This is just ridiculous.

"Right now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, we're being spontaneous," I told him. "Let's go," I said, darting into the room and grabbing my bikini. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into my beach stuff. When I walked out Paul was already waiting for me in his white swim trunks. No t-shirt as usual.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a grin, holding out his hand.

I smiled and took it eagerly. "Uh-huh," I said, leading the way out the door. We walked quickly through the lobby of the hotel and outside, walking along the path that lead to the place's exclusive beach. When we finally stepped on the sand I jumped back on the wood path with a little squeal. And I don't normally squeal.

"What?" Paul asked, his eyes darting frantically all around the sand for something I might have potentially stepped on.

"The sand is frigg'n hot," I told him. It's like a hundred freak'n degrees! Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled. I mock glared at him. "Well excuse me for not being hotter than the sand," I said, sticking my tongue out at him as he grinned at me.

"Thanks for the compliment," he smirked, making me whack him on the shoulder. He laughed and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in bewilderment as he walked across the sand effortlessly.

"I wouldn't want your cute little feet to burn," he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes but cuddled up smugly to him as we passed a group of girls eyeing him and laughing like hyenas. I glared at them and they stopped laughing as I smirked and put a hand on his chest-my ring glistening in the sun. Suck it, bitches!

"You're not jealous?" Paul asked with a hint of smugness.

"More like possessive," I admitted easily.

He grinned. "That's fine with me-they're not my type anyway," he told me.

"Okay, I think my feet can handle it now," I told Paul.

"No, I don't think they can," he said shaking his head certainly.

"And why not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The sand is really hot," he told me mater-of-factly.

"Oh, is it?" I asked dubiously.

"Yup," he confirmed. I gave him a look and he sighed dramatically. "_Fine_. If you want to damage your feet I suppose I'll have to let you," he said, gently setting me upright but not letting go of my waist.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a little peck on the lips. I took the towels from his shoulder and laid them out on the ground and sat down.

"I'm going to go get us some water," Paul told me. "I'll be right back," he assured me before jogging slowly-for him anyway-towards the snack bar.

I grinned and took off my tank top and sat there in my shorts and bikini top. Suddenly, a shadow was looming over me. I looked up, squinting. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi, I'm Chris," the guy said smiling down at me as I stood up. He was kind of tall-if I didn't know the pack he would just be _plain tall _but that's not exactly the case. He had sandy blonde hair and overly tanned skin like he went to a booth and got it done or something. He was wearing on of those shark tooth necklaces and bright red swim trunks. He was probably on summer break for his college or something since he seemed about my age.

"Alex," I said simply, not really wanting to get into a conversation with this guy. Too bad he seemed to have other ideas.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a grin. "Want to go swimming with me and my friends?" he asked, pointing to a group of about four guys and two girls from what I could make out.

"No, not really," I told him bluntly. Hey, I'm a married woman.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise," he said, grabbing my wrist and giving me a creepy wink.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said, trying to pull away from him-but he kept his hold tight. "Let go," I demanded.

"You'll have fun, seriously," he said easily, pulling me a little closer to him.

"No, I don't think I will. So let me go," I demanded, uselessly trying to yank my hand out of his grip.

There was suddenly a distinctive snarl behind me and if I hadn't recognized it I would've jumped thirty feet in the air. Before I could even react Chris lurched backwards and lay sprawled in the sand, clutching his jaw. "What the hell man?! I was just talking to her," he said, standing back up as he recovered from the punch. Paul stood protectively in front of me, looming dangerously over Chris.

"Look at her again and you won't be seeing anything for a week," Paul threatened.

"Back off man, it's none of your business if I talk to her," Chris snapped back. Oh, bad idea buddy.

"I think my _wife _is my business," Paul said, wrapping an arm possessively around my waist. The guy blinked.

"By Kevin," I smirked, waving at him with my left hand so he could see my ring. I just love showing it off.

"It's Chris," he corrected.

I shrugged. "Either way I'd leave before I ask him to make sure you won't ever be able to have children," I said, my smirk still in place. I hate guys like that. Chris' eyes widened as they flickered from Paul to me and back to Paul again who was wearing a challenging smirk on his face.

He stumbled backwards a couple steps before turned around with his bruised jaw and heading back to his friends.

Paul immediately turned back to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll kill him," Paul said as he carefully examined my wrist, checking for bruises, scratches, traces of alien scum…

"I'm fine, I swear," I said putting a hand on his cheek to calm him down. "You dislocated his jaw, I'm pretty sure he's not coming back," I assured him when I saw his eyes flicker back to the group of guys Chris is now standing with.

"Are you really okay?" Paul asked carefully.

"I'll be better if you kiss me," I said with a cheeky grin.

He smiled wide and leaned down close to me. "Like this?" he asked against my lips.

"Exactly like that," I whispered in his ear.

**Aww, how cute! Okay, now go tell me what you thought and suggest some other awesomeness for any of my other stories! Anything you want to see no matter how random it'll seem-just go far it! Other point of views for scenes-anything!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
